Hungry like the wolf
by SatanMafiaBoss
Summary: OFC meets the worlds greatest Pyschopath and the worlds greatest Consulting Criminal My first fanfic in progress


Title: Hungry like The Wolf

* * *

Part-song-fic; Eurus Holmes(Sherlock Tv); OFC; Both are evil; Eurus is like 50% Jim[Moriarty(Sherlock TV)]; Definitely AU; Ex Military OFC; Same unit as John[Watson(Sherlock TV)]maybe?; Features lyrics from: Moonlight Shadow (Maggie Riley and Mike Oldfield);Every Breath You Take (The Police);Hungry like The Wolf (Duran Duran); Psycho killer(Talking Heads)

Chapter 1

* * *

The night was heavy but the air was alive...

Carried away by a Moonlight Shadow...

Snatches of the song drifted from somewhere-although why it was playing this in the early hours of the morning( the slightly ominously named witching hour), she didn't know her. Despite the ( justifiable) fear that possessed her at this moment, part if her thought it was rather fitting and was almost pleased- or rather as pleased as a one can be when about to meet The smartest sociopath in existence.

The scene was set, and , once again, the traitorous part of her pathetic mind congratulated her opponent on the excellent taste in both setting and music. It appealed to her somewhat gothic nature.

And so the ancient gnarled oak trees leered- their trunks contorted in a way that seemed to show pain and malice and something else. Around them are thick vines, slowly strangling the life out of the trees, snaking through the undergrowth in search of another unfortunate victim. Beneath the towering trees are twisted, writhing, thrashing shadows hiding patiently waiting nightmares- ready to come and play. A sliver of moonlight makes a vain attempt to penetrate the overwhelming wall of darkness- and yet, when it eventually slices through, it only serves to accentuate the horrors that watch and bide their time.

With the air of a military lady, she slowly walks through the forest, following the trail of blood that has matted the long thick grass. Then she catches sight of Her. The worlds cleverest sociopath. The lady to whom the world is a play thing. The missing child. The East Wind. And there she was. Eurus Holmes, sitting on the decaying remains of an old tree stump, back to her. How easy, how tempting to just finish her off now. A rotted branch, blunt and thick, to the back of the head. Frozen in thought, her dilemma was solved as Eurus opened her mouth.

"Kalia. That's what your going by now aren't you? After Kali, goddess of death I believe? How original." Her voice was condescending with barely concealed contempt. She still hadn't bothered to turn around.

"Face me"

"Now don't be rude "The words were said lightly but there was a thinly veiled current of steel in her voice. A threat. "Before we rush into things we need some atmosphere. Jim was always ever so fond of that."

Every breath you take and every move you make I'll be watching you..

"Now. Down to business". She turned around and Kalia couldn't deny she was as pretty as ever. Her long hair was matted with blood and a long thin scar ran across her face and yet she had that ice cold confidence that comes with being the as powerful as her. Scanning the area, the assassin made an attempt to draw the throwing knife concealed in her sleeve. With a bored look on her face Eurus clicked and at once Kalia was surrounded with large slathering beasts- massive grey wolves with bloodstained teeth like daggers and mutilated flesh embedded within their claws. A quick look in their eyes told her they were beyond the realms of sanity- as far as that stretches to a wolf. Their eyes were dull save for a wild hunger that overrode any remnants of emotion they may have had left. The lady sighed, as if disappointed-" Do try not to be so predictable please." Eurus resumed the task she had previously been occupying herself with- sharpening knives. She hummed to herself, and, despite her training, Kalia still found it jarring. Burning the ground, I break from the crowd

I'm on the hunt down, I'm after you

I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found

And I'm hungry like the wolf

Finally, the silence(save the humming) got to much. Fighting to keep her voice level, she said

"Speaking of Duran Duran, where is Jim Moriarty?"

"Here"

She jumped and spun around like a frightened rabbit- ha ha see what I did there- until she faced the shadows.

Stepping out from the darkness, as though he had been there the whole time, the consulting criminal smiled and gave a little wave. "Hello"

He seemed about to start singing- he was manic enough and had a sense of atmosphere- and she didn't need to hear that again. So she started a rendition of Psycho killer.

I can't seem to face up to the facts

I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax

I can't sleep cause my bed's on fire

Don't touch me I'm a real live wire

Psycho Killer

Qu'est-ce que c'est

Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-far better

Run run run run run run run away

Her hopes of it unsettling the two psychopaths-sociopaths-who knows anymore?! Were dashed when she saw Moriarty. He grinned a massive, deranged smile and clapped his hands delightedly like a child with a new toy.

"Look Eurus! She's growing up."

Eurus, for her part, looked up, mocked wiping a tear from her eye and deadpanned a 'they grow up so fast'.

Anger filled Kalia and she attemped to wrench herself away. How _dare _they patronise her like this. And then Moriartys smile disapeared, and Eurus clicked her fingers, and something growled and then

Everything

turned

b

l

a

c

k

* * *


End file.
